Diatheke
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: La batalla contra Hades se acerca y los caballeros de Escorpio y Acuario se preparan para elegir a sus herederos.
1. Chapter 1

DIATHEKE

Por Jocasta de Tebas

Betareader: Heiko

_Los personajes Yolcos de Escorpio y Eumolpo, además de la línea argumental principal han sido desarrollados en conjunto por Parfait & Jocasta de Tebas_

_Sísifo de Sagitario, Sage de Cáncer y Saint Seiya, Lost Canvas, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shiroi Tesirogi._

Trabajo publicado sin ánimo de lucro.

**1**

El santuario se había despertado bajo un cielo sin nubes, y en cuestión de minutos, los barracones se poblaron de jóvenes que devoraron el desayuno y luego se dispersaron hacia sus quehaceres habituales. Un buen número se dirigió hacia los campos de entrenamiento, donde los gritos de los instructores llenaron de vida los tranquilos parajes colindantes a los Doce Templos Zodiacales. Aquella mañana, los primeros en llegar al coliseo fueron los aspirantes a la armadura de Sagitario. Sísifo se unió a su grupo minutos después, tomó asiento en una de las gradas más cercanas a las escaleras y se dispuso a dibujar en una tablilla un nuevo tipo de ataque que serviría para las clases teóricas del día.

Se dejó envolver por el entusiasmo de sus discípulos. No hacía tanto tiempo que él había estado en la misma situación, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas y combatiendo contra sus compañeros para ser el merecedor de la armadura de Sagitario. Por eso le gustaba sentir el ambiente de camaradería, el sonido de los pies golpear la arena, las gargantas jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Era una música que lo seducía hasta sumergirlo por completo en su trabajo. Estuvo un buen rato definiendo la velocidad y dificultad del ataque que iba a ser el tema principal de la clase cuando reparó en que el murmullo ambiental había cesado. Levantó la cabeza y descubrió que sus pupilos estaban agrupados en mitad de la arena y miraban hacia un lugar en concreto. Curioso, se incorporó para averiguar qué estaba pasando, y cuando se encontró con el motivo de tanta expectación, sintió cómo su boca se secaba: los aprendices del caballero de Escorpio estaban situados al fondo de la arena, junto a los cipreses. En silencio, se untaban el cuerpo con aceites y algunos habían comenzado a calentar los músculos.

Sísifo buscó con la mirada al artífice de aquel disparate, pero no encontró rastro alguno del caballero dorado. Los jóvenes a cargo del guerrero de Escorpio estaban completamente solos.

—Esto es inaceptable.

Sintió el impulso de correr escaleras arriba para presentarse ante el Patriarca y relatarle todo lo que estaba viendo, pero se contuvo. Quizás, sólo quizás, Yolcos de Escorpio tendría una poderosa razón para ordenar a sus aprendices a cometer un atentando contra la dignidad como aquel, así que dejó el buril y la tablilla sobre el asiento de piedra y se sentó a esperarle. Escucharía todo lo que el otro quisiera decirle, Sísifo expondría su punto de vista y llegarían a un acuerdo de forma civilizada, porque para algo, ambos eran caballeros al servicio de Atenea. Había esbozado incluso una sonrisa al imaginarse a Yolcos dándole la razón cuando la estruendosa voz del hombre que tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de quicio retumbó a su espalda.

—¡Buenos días, amigo Sísifo! —Yolcos de Escorpio bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, vestido con una túnica blanca de hilo, demasiado corta, que revelaba más partes de su cuerpo de las que Sísifo deseaba contemplar—. ¡Atenea nos guarde y nos conceda un día provechoso!

Se sentó a su lado con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, cosa que a Sísifo le generaba una profunda repulsión, y dejó un pellejo con agua a la sombra.

—¡Menelao! —rugió—. ¡Pentesilea! —movió el brazo, señalando a las muchachas—. ¡A trote de dos en dos!

El caballero de Sagitario no pudo articular palabra. Su grupo había dejado los combates para dedicarse a contemplar a los recién llegados, y no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Empezaron a reírse de forma nerviosa, a darse codazos, y algunos señalaban a las discípulas de Yolcos, y más que a las discípulas, a determinadas partes de ellas.

Sísifo apretó los puños y todos los deseos de conversación civilizada se evaporaron como el agua en el desierto. Agarró el buril y la tablilla y se plantó ante el Escorpión, no sin antes darle órdenes precisas al más aventajado de los jóvenes a su cargo. Quería evitar a toda costa que babearan como una banda de pervertidos y se comportaran como futuros caballeros de Atenea.

—¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? —le espetó con rabia—. ¡Están desnudos!

Yolcos alzó la mirada y asintió. Le mostró una sonrisa aprobatoria, como si fuera un maestro ante su discípulo aventajado.

—Tengo que corregirte, amigo Sísifo —le restó importancia—. Llevan puestos taparrabos. Unos taparrabos muy pequeños, eso sí, pero tienen sus vergüenzas ocultas —la sonrisa casi se convirtió en carcajada—. ¿A qué viene tanto pudor? Son gimnastas. Y la gimnasia se realiza con el cuerpo cubierto por aceite. Sólo por aceite.

—¡No son gimnastas! —elevó la voz—. ¡Son aprendices! —el Arquero se envaró al chocar contra la tranquilidad del otro, que ni siquiera se había dignado levantarse. Le dieron ganas de borrarle la sonrisa a golpes, para luego obligarle a que se vistiera con más decoro.

—Cálmate, amigo Sísifo, que no vas a llegar a viejo como sigas así —replicó Yolcos—. No hay nada malo en que entrenen desnudos. Al poner a la luz lo oculto, se pierde el ansia por descubrirlo.

—Las muchachas, sus pechos, ¡sus pechos! —Sísifo tartamudeó. De forma instintiva, aseguró el lazo de la cinta que llevaba en su frente.

—Sus pechos, sus pechos —repitió el otro, divertido—. Todos hemos mamado de unos pechos. Son la fuente de la vida, Sísifo —hizo un ademán con los dedos, como si estuviera pellizcando un pezón—. Si lamieras alguno de vez en cuando, seguro que no te escandalizarías tanto. Tienes madera de santurrón.

El caballero de Sagitario se sonrojó de rabia y se retiró hasta alcanzar la escalinata de piedra. Comenzó a subir las escaleras sin despedirse, indignado hasta el infinito.

—Cuando vayas a entrevistarte con Sage y a contarle mi nueva hazaña —Yolcos giró su cabeza para hablarle, pero no se levantó—, trata de no retratarme como si fuera un sátiro —su voz se volvió dura, y sus ojos brillaron como si fueran un par de brasas ardientes—. Sólo me he limitado a rememorar los entrenamientos de nuestros antepasados. No hay ningún interés oculto en molestarte.

—¡Esta no es la Grecia de Pericles! —bramó Sísifo—. ¡Y deja de juzgarme, por Atenea! —replicó—. Hago lo que debo hacer, lo que se espera de mí. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Siempre haces lo que debes. Sí —contestó mientras volvía la mirada a sus pupilos—. Ya lo sé.

Yolcos supo que Sísifo ya había terminado de contarle al Patriarca todo el incidente porque vio a seis guardias bajar por la escalinata de piedra del coliseo en perfecta formación y dirigirse hacia él. Antes de que llegaran a su altura, se levantó y llamó a Eumolpo para darle instrucciones precisas sobre la técnica a realizar por el grupo y lo dejó al frente de ellos. No comprendía por qué el Arquero se tomaba todos sus actos como un ataque personal, pero en el fondo, le encantaba organizar travesuras y esperar la reacción del otro. Cuando el soldado de mayor graduación le pidió que los acompañara, Yolcos se colocó entre ellos, ascendió por la escalera y se deleitó con los vítores y silbidos que le dedicaron sus discípulos. Giró la cabeza y sonrió de forma triunfal, y su sonrisa, traviesa como el resto de su expresión, chocó contra la seriedad del rostro de Sísifo, que lo vigilaba desde el otro extremo de la arena.


	2. Chapter 2

DIATHEKE

_Por Jocasta de Tebas_

Corrección y estilos: Heiko

Los personajes Yolcos de Escorpio y Algeiba de Leo, además de la línea argumental principal han sido desarrollados en conjunto por Parfait & Jocasta de Tebas. Sísifo de Sagitario, Sage de Cáncer, Régulus de Leo y Saint Seiya, Lost Canvas, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shiroi Tesirogi.

Trabajo publicado sin ánimo de lucro.

**2**

Yolcos de Escorpio era de ese tipo de hombres que transmiten una seguridad en sí mismos arrolladora. Ya pasaba de los cuarenta años pero ni su rostro ni su cuerpo representaban la edad que tenía, y esto era posible porque dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo al cuidado de su persona. Se recortaba las puntas del cabello y las uñas en cuarto menguante, se aplicaba todo tipo de barros medicinales para aliviar tensiones musculares y cada vez que podía, se dejaba mimar en _El Jardín de las Delicias_, el prostíbulo más conocido de Atenas, justo donde estaban las termas mejor conservadas de toda la ciudad.

Este estilo de vida le había acarreado infinidad de críticas por parte de algunos de sus compañeros, pero a Yolcos le traía sin cuidado lo que pensaran de él. Se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención estuviera donde estuviera, y le gustaba sentirse deseado, tanto por aprendices como por doncellas.

Pero aquella mañana, los cuchicheos y miradas que se generaron a su paso no eran de deseo, sino de clara reprobación, lo que significaba que Sísifo ya había esparcido a los cuatro vientos lo ocurrido en el coliseo. Caminó con su aplomo habitual escaleras arriba, sin inmutarse. Si el caballero de Sagitario creía que podía convertirse en juez y verdugo de su vida, el magnetismo del Escorpión se encargaría de darle la vuelta a la situación y salir indemne del lance. Y si sucedía lo impensable y Yolcos terminaba por recibir un castigo proverbial, se las ingeniaría para compartirlo con Sísifo. Todo el mundo conocía la generosidad del caballero de la Octava Morada, y para Escorpio, su vecino era una persona _especial_.

— Deténgase, por favor. Tengo que abrir la puerta.

La voz grave de guardia hizo que el personal cercano al templo Patriarcal se asomara para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Yolcos los ignoró y esperó con tranquilidad, tratando de imaginar cuál sería la reacción de su capitán tras conocer la noticia. Giró la cabeza y vio a su grupo a lo lejos, en la arena, vestido de forma más adecuada para un entrenamiento. Sísifo dirigía la sesión.

"_Deberías dejar que Elcid te follara un rato, amigo Sísifo. Seguro que sonreirías más y no le darías tanta importancia a unos pezones"._

Los escoltas empujaron las puertas dobles de la cámara del representante de Atenea y dejaron que Yolcos avanzara en solitario por la alfombra roja. Al llegar ante la silla presidencial, clavó la rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza. La regia figura del patriarca lo aguardaba en completo silencio.

—Caballero de oro Yolcos, del signo de Escorpio, para servirle, excelencia.

Sage se levantó y bajó la escalera —apenas tres peldaños— para acercarse al guerrero de la Octava Casa. Alzó su cosmos y estiró la mano, y los guardias se apresuraron a desalojar al personal que aún estaba en la sala, para dejarlos a solas. Caminó hasta quedarse detrás de Yolcos, que continuaba en posición de sumisión.

—Me han informado de que tus discípulos no portaban el uniforme reglamentario a la hora del entrenamiento.

—Así es, mi señor —contestó.

—Y que te has dedicado a abochornar al caballero de Sagitario con bromas soeces delante de sus pupilos.

El tintineo del collar de Sage, así como el sonido de las sedas de su túnica resbalando sobre el suelo revelaban a caballero de oro el lugar exacto dónde estaba situado el líder de las tropas de Atenea.

—Sólo le hacía un apunte sobre su inexistente vida sexual, mi señor.

Sage lo rodeó hasta detenerse ante él, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio.

—¿Se puede saber por qué siempre eliges a Sísifo como blanco de tus bromas?

El rostro pecoso del dorado se iluminó y una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su cara.

—No sé por qué un caballero santurrón y aburrido eligió el nombre del mayor estafador de la mitología. Además, Sísifo necesita una piedra —añadió—, y yo me ofrezco a ser la de su sandalia.

—No lo eligió él, sino su maestro —cortó Sage—. Y haz el favor de borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara. Tu comportamiento es indigno, Yolcos.

—Le ruego me disculpe, mi señor. Tiene usted toda la razón. Su sabiduría es imposible de igualar —asintió el otro de forma grave.

—Basta de adulaciones, muchacho. No vas a conseguir que olvide el motivo por el que estás aquí —le contestó el caballero de Cáncer—. Así que habla. Quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos. Y luego decidiré la penitencia que te voy a imponer.

El pelirrojo se aclaró la voz y mantuvo el porte serio, dispuesto a relatar su hazaña.

—Mis discípulos se presentaron en la arena al estilo griego. Había preparado varios ejercicios…

—¡Por Atenea! ¿Al estilo griego, Yolcos? —lo interrumpió el Patriarca, entre escandalizado y divertido—. ¿Acaso pretendes que el Arquero sufra de males de corazón?

—Quiero puntualizar, _frater_, que no estaban desnudos. ¡Portaban unos virtuosos taparrabos! —el caballero de Escorpio se irguió, pero aún así no alcanzó en estatura a su superior—. Además, todo iba bien hasta que Sísifo reparó en que las muchachas tenían senos. ¡Imagínate! —rió—. ¡Se puso a sudar y a tartamudear como si fuera un tarado! Ese no ha visto un par de tetas en su vida —gruñó—. ¡Y dudo que sepa dónde tiene sus propios pezones!

Sage sonrió cada vez más hasta estallar en carcajadas. Sin dejar de reírse, caminó hacia la puerta situada tras el trono patriarcal y le indicó a Yolcos que lo siguiera. El caballero de Escorpio obedeció con gesto divertido, y una vez en las estancias privadas del guerrero de Cáncer, cerró la puerta con suavidad. Sage depositó sobre una silla el casco, los collares y el rosario que lo distinguían como líder. El Escorpión los contempló con admiración.

—Deberías dejar a ese pobre muchacho en paz —se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Porque si el Arquero abandona el Santuario, me encargaré personalmente de que tú termines vistiendo las dos armaduras —le señaló con el dedo— …a la vez.

El Patriarca se retiró la túnica, el justillo y el jubón que hacía las veces de cubrepiernas, ya que se resistía a llevar la armadura debajo de la túnica. Los calzones y la casaca interior eran de hilo, tan blancas como su piel. Yolcos dobló la ropa y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla. A duras penas pudo contener las ganas de reír.

—Anda, a ver si consigues quitarme estos dolores. Y no sonrías, pequeño embaucador. Estoy muy disgustado con tu comportamiento.

El Escorpión asintió y buscó los botes de aceites especiales que le había regalado Melina, una reputada curandera, y abrió uno de ellos. El aroma a especias inundó la habitación.

—Sigo pensando que es de bárbaros llevar las piernas cubiertas, _frater_. Sobre todo porque ese quitón patriarcal te llega hasta los pies —musitó el Escorpión.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, muchacho. Las Parcas se lleven este frío que me eriza los pelos —le contestó—. Si yo llevara todo al aire como haces tú, estaría enfermo a perpetuidad.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó—. Quítate toda la ropa —Yolcos esparció gran parte del contenido del tarro en las manos y se preparó para el masaje—. El calzón también.

Sage esbozó una sonrisa.

—No querrás ver en cueros a un viejo, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con picardía y complicidad.

—Nunca serás un viejo para mí, _frater_.

Sage se tumbó boca abajo en la camilla y dejó que Yolcos se retrepara sobre él. Tras sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus nalgas, se dedicó a masajear la espalda del Patriarca y a desentramar los nudos de su musculatura.

—No has cambiado en absoluto. Eras un chiquillo muy travieso y curioso —ronroneó el caballero de Cáncer.

—Sí. Como todos nosotros, supongo.

—Noto un cierto tono de tristeza en tu voz. ¿Qué te ocurre?

El guerrero de Escorpio desentumeció tendones y músculos por igual con una destreza que no se correspondía con el saber de la época. Tras comprobar que ambas piernas habían recibido idénticos cuidados, y que la espalda recuperaba el habitual tono muscular, descabalgó para golpear en los puntos estrellados del otro. Sage gimió de dolor y luego tosió.

—Lo siento, _frater _—se excusó—. Seré más cuidadoso.

—Ese galeno me llena de cataplasmas y me sangra como una sanguijuela, pero no surten efecto. Me siento cansado, muchacho. Cansado y viejo.

El Patriarca se giró y se quedó boca arriba. Su rostro era afable y sincero, y le regaló una sonrisa cálida a su pupilo preferido. Yolcos correspondió al gesto acariciando el pecho con ternura.

—No digas eso. Tienes un discípulo al que convertir en caballero dorado. Y será un gran heredero.

—Si fueras tan amable con Sísifo como lo eres conmigo, seríais como hermanos —se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la camilla—. Bebamos por él.

El pelirrojo se lavó las manos y se las secó con cuidado. Luego, abrió la puerta y llamó a las doncellas, que trajeron casi de inmediato una jarra de vino. Lo rebajó con agua, a la usanza helena, y luego realizó libaciones a los dioses. Vertió el contenido en dos copas y extendió al Patriarca una de ellas; él apuró la suya de dos tragos.

—Yo sólo he tenido un hermano en la Orden, _frater_, y no es Sísifo.

Sage dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y se vistió con lentitud, en completo silencio. Yolcos lanzó un suspiro sordo. Jugueteó con las gotas de vino que reposaban en el fondo de la copa, haciéndolas girar en el interior.

—Las técnicas de Sísifo son insuperables, lo reconozco —continuó hablando el tesalio, rompiendo el silencio—. Su espíritu de sacrificio, su entrega, todas sus acciones son muestra de la devoción que siente por la Orden y por la diosa—enumeró—. Sin embargo, hay algo que no termina de gustarme.

—No sé qué podría ser, muchacho —Sage recogió su larga melena en una coleta. Se le veía más ágil. Incluso rejuvenecido—. Tú mismo lo has descrito a la perfección.

—Intenta aparentar desafecto, y para ello se ha cubierto de un halo de santidad insufrible, _frater_.

—¿Desafecto? —le preguntó—. ¿Sísifo es distante y frío?

—No —el Escorpión acarició el casco del sumo pontífice, comenzando por el dragón alado que lo coronaba—. No lo es. Yo sé que no lo es. Pero todo se ha vuelto demasiado grave a su alrededor. Sísifo tiene sólo diecisiete años y parece que lleva el peso del santuario sobre sus hombros. Si continúa así, podría terminar en un punto diametralmente opuesto al que se ha marcado.

—¿Como le sucedió a Algeiba?

Yolcos se envaró el escuchar el nombre del caballero de Leo. Se separó de su superior y se acercó a la ventana; el sol había cruzado el mediodía y los jóvenes habían acudido a los barracones para dar buena cuenta del almuerzo.

—Algeiba es un desertor. No merece ser recordado.

Sage se posicionó a su lado y le apretó el hombro con suavidad.

—Ven conmigo.

Abrió una puertecita lateral enclavada en la pared y encendió una antorcha. Cuando Yolcos lo siguió, la puerta se cerró y ambos se quedaron sumidos en la penumbra. Bajo el templo del Patriarca se extendía un entramado de pasadizos con escaleras que partía hacia distintas direcciones. Sage descendió por la más empinada, y durante un rato caminaron en completo silencio. La galería se ensanchó cuando llegaron a una encrucijada, y el caballero de Cáncer se detuvo, como si estuviera pensando qué pasaje tomar. El fuego proyectaba sombras alargadas y temblorosas, potenciadas por la brisa húmeda que soplaba de forma intermitente y que traía un extraño olor a mar. Yolcos se imaginó que debían provenir del puerto del Pireo, aunque no tenía ni idea del lugar exacto donde se encontraban. Quiso preguntarle, pero su maestro parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—_Anthrōpos_ _metron_. [El hombre es la medida]

El Patriarca apoyó la mano abierta en un punto determinado de la pared y empujó. La mole rocosa chirrió y reveló una serie de dibujos tatuados en la propia piedra. El guerrero de la Octava Casa se asomó y supo que se trataba de un sello de contención, de los utilizados para custodiar lugares sagrados. Sage acarició los signos del sello y esperó a que el muro dejara de gruñir y de temblar. Cuando éste se deslizó hacia un lado, se encontraron con un nuevo entramado de pasadizos, aunque más amplios e iluminados que los anteriores.

—Vamos, muchacho —musitó el caballero de Cáncer—. Ya casi hemos llegado.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos dejándolos de nuevo en la penumbra. Ascendieron por las escaleras durante unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a un rellano circular. Sage acercó la antorcha a la roca que tenía ante sí y la palpó, hasta que localizó un relieve en concreto. Encajó la mano abierta en él y empujó. El emblema de Atenea no tardó en hacerse visible entre chasquidos y pequeñas descargas cósmicas. Yolcos estaba maravillado, y se le escapó un gemido de impresión al ver cómo el muro se transformaba en una puerta metálica que se abría ante ambos. Al franquearla, se encontraron con una sala espaciosa, repleta de libros y de ingenios mecánicos. Un lugar sagrado donde se acumulaba el conocimiento y la tecnología que los caballeros del Zodíaco tenían el deber de custodiar.

—_Frater_ —musitó— ¿Estamos en…?

—Sí —afirmó Sage—. El Monte de las Estrellas. Y este que tenemos aquí es _El Gran Ojo _—palmeó el enorme cañón de metal labrado que apuntaba al techo—_._ Él me permite triangular la posición de las armaduras doradas. Incluida la del traidor —puntualizó sin dejar de mirar al dorado.

Yolcos no contestó. Seguía fascinado con la cantidad de libros y mapas que rodeaban al gran telescopio. Estaban colocados en estanterías, y debían pasar de los dos mil ejemplares. Varios autómatas se apilaban en un rincón, así como prototipos de máquinas a medio terminar. El joven rodeó el tubo principal del telescopio y se encontró con el visor. Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, pero intuía su funcionamiento: sólo tenía que mirar a través de los anteojos y se alzaría hasta llegar al infinito, donde nacen las estrellas.

—Tu silencio revela más que tus palabras. Si sólo fuera tu Patriarca en vez de tu maestro, no me quedaría más remedio que mataros a los dos.

El guerrero de la Octava Casa lo miró aterrorizado.

—Puedo explicarlo todo, _frater —_replicó, dispuesto a salir del lance.

—¡Guarda silencio, muchacho insolente! —Sage lo apuntó con el dedo y Yolcos se sentó de inmediato en el asiento adosado al artefacto—. ¿O es que aún no has aprendido que a mí no se me puede mentir?—. El capitán de la Orden de Atenea giró la rueda dentada situada a un costado del tubo, y luego bombeó con el pie los pedales que sobresalían del cilindro principal. La maquinaria situada en el interior del telescopio ronroneó y la cúpula del observatorio se abrió en dos, dejando que toda la estructura quedara bañada por la luz del sol. El cañón metálico, donde habitaban un entramado de espejos y cristales, apuntó directamente hacia el cielo a través de la abertura, libre para espiar más allá de las nubes. El Escorpión estaba mudo de la impresión.

—Los diseños de Galileo nos ha permitido construir estos artefactos tan útiles —musitó el Patriarca.

Un ruido sordo proveniente de las tripas del artilugio los alertó durante unos instantes. El cañón se estiró y otro más delgado salió de su interior, duplicándose en longitud. Al finalizar la maniobra, el telescopio lanzó gases al exterior por una de las válvulas enclavadas en la pared. Durante un instante todo el entramado metálico gimió. Yolcos sintió fuertes deseos de salir corriendo pero no pudo moverse. La curiosidad era mayor que el miedo, así que permaneció en silencio, esperando. Cuando la maquinaria dejó de chirriar y se detuvo, Sage lo animó a mirar a través, por lo que colocó el ojo en la boca de observación. Al otro lado, Leo brillaba con toda claridad.

—Dime qué ves —ordenó el Patriarca.

Yolcos tomó aire. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, rememorar los nombres de las estrellas de la constelación de su _compañero_ le producía un vacío en el estómago que no era capaz de aplacar.

—Pues… veo a Régulus, Denébola, y también a Zosma —las fue enumerando una a una—. Veo a Ras Elased Australis, Adhafera, Chertan, Alterf, Rasalas, Subra…

—¿Y a Algeiba? ¿Ves a Algeiba?

—Sí. A Algeiba también —contestó de forma cortante.

—Y, ¿no notas algo raro en esa estrella, muchacho?

El caballero de la Octava Casa colocó las manos a los lados del tubo y se agarró a él. Sabía a qué se refería. Y hasta ese momento no comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

—Casi no brilla, _frater_. Se… apaga.

Yolcos se separó del visor y descabalgó del taburete. Buscó espacio como aquel al que han sorprendido cometiendo un pecado capital y se esconde en el primer lugar que encuentra. Al final, se apoyó en la escalera.

—Algeiba se muere —dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

El guerrero de Escorpio apretó los puños al sentir sus ojos humedecerse. Aún le dolía, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, pero no se permitió tal alarde de debilidad. No ante Sage.

—Era de esperar —musitó—. Después de todo lo que sucedió en el pueblo, no me resulta extraño que termine…

—Siéntate —le dijo el Patriarca—. Tengo algo que contarte.

Yolcos obedeció. Estaba aturdido y cansado, como si le hubieran puesto encima de los hombros el peso del firmamento. Tras la despedida que celebró en su templo junto al caballero de Leo, supo que el destino de ambos no volvería a cruzarse, pero aún sentía la impronta del León ardiendo en su interior. Había luchado para borrar ese recuerdo pero terminó por claudicar, ya que le era literalmente imposible olvidarse de Algeiba. Y ya habían transcurrido seis años. Seis largos años.

—Aunque los libros sagrados sólo nos hablan con acertijos y con parábolas, hay un hecho que siempre se repite antes de una Guerra Santa: Los caballeros del elemento fuego son más perceptivos que el resto a la hora de sentir variaciones cósmicas de naturaleza divina. Por eso envié a Shion, a Sísifo y a Algeiba a recorrer diversos puntos de nuestra geografía en busca de indicios, mientras yo navegaba por el cielo nocturno con la esperanza de encontrar una señal.

Yolcos lo miraba con impaciencia.

—Te aseguro, muchacho, que más de una noche caí agotado encima de mis notas, buscando una secuencia lógica que convergiera hacia algún punto en especial. Una singularidad, algo que me indicara que Hades ya había elegido a su avatar humano. Y Atenea me escuchó.

Sage buscó entre los mapas y encontró uno de Grecia. Lo extendió frente al otro.

—Y encontré lo que estaba buscando.

El guerrero de Escorpio se estremeció cuando vio la región que había rodeado Sage con un círculo. Correspondía al lugar donde Heracles había luchado contra el león.

—Nemea —murmuró.

—Nemea —repitió el Patriarca—. Ya sabes lo especial que es ese lugar Algeiba, y lo mucho que aumenta su percepción cósmica cuando pone los pies en Corinto. Fue él el que vino a verme para contarme sus impresiones, y ambos decidimos que debía investigar sobre el terreno.

—¿Y tenías que enviarlo a él? ¿No podías haber elegido a otro?

Sage puso la mano en el hombro de su pupilo para demostrarle que entendía el dolor que sentía. El guerrero de la Octava Casa se separó como si el contacto le hubiera quemado la piel.

—Sísifo era demasiado joven y Shion estaba aprendiendo los secretos de la alquimia. Desgraciadamente, sólo disponía de un caballero de fuego, y él aceptó la misión —le confesó.

—Lo recuerdo —contestó, vencido—. Yo estaba en el coliseo cuando vino a contarme que se iba. Que se iba a jugar a los pastores. Dioses…

Agachó la cabeza y movió los pies como un niño abandonado. El caballero de Cáncer extendió la mano con intención de acariciarle el cabello, en un gesto que había repetido muchas veces cuando Yolcos era niño, pero se contuvo. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran una marejada a punto de desbordarse y quería ahorrarle la vergüenza de las lágrimas.

—Crees que me equivoqué al elegirlo, que me precipité. Pero en el fondo sabes que no es así. Te aseguro que era necesario que Algeiba pasara por esa prueba. Su destino se decidiría cuando se enfrentara a esa misión, porque allí encontraría su camino.

El caballero de Escorpio tomó aire y se irguió, con el orgullo que lo caracterizaba. Se encontró con los ojos de su maestro, sabios y preocupados. Desvió la mirada.

—No necesito que me des explicaciones, _frater_. Te eligieron como Patriarca, hiciste lo mejor para los intereses del Santuario y de la Orden de Atenea.

—Y tú diste un paso fundamental la noche de su partida, y sólo Atenea sabe lo que te costó dejarlo marchar.

Yolcos se levantó de repente. No quería hablar de aquel día, y tampoco de los que le siguieron porque la ausencia le dolía como si pisara brasas ardiendo. Lo encaró con una sonrisa en los labios, altivo, dispuesto a combatir hasta el final.

—Lo de Algeiba no significó nada. Fue una aventura más —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Ya te he dicho que no me puedes mentir. Te conozco demasiado bien —Sage se acercó de nuevo. Yolcos no se movió—. ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que ocurre en mi ejército? —le preguntó—. Te hermanaste con él, pronunciaste el juramento de Yolao ante el tótem de Leo.

El guerrero de la Octava Casa se sintió desnudo, sin piel ni huesos. Sage conocía su secreto.

—Sé que te llaman _Sárkinos_ por algo, Yolcos —prosiguió el Patriarca— Eres rebelde, te gusta armar escándalo, acaparar toda la atención. Pero no hay que ser muy avispado para comprender por qué has ido saltando de lecho en lecho desde que Algeiba se marchó.

—Vamos, _frater_, siempre he sido un degenerado, ya me conoces. ¿Qué se supone que escondo tras mi conducta?

—Miedo a comprometerte. Miedo a amar y a entregarte de nuevo —lo miraba con intensidad, aunque su voz reflejaba una profunda tristeza—. Miedo a confiar en otro que no seas tú mismo.

Una súbita palidez cubrió el rostro pecoso, como si estuviera esculpido en mármol. Yolcos carraspeó y utilizó ese momento para componer su gesto, casi roto por haber escuchado en unas frases el resumen de toda su vida.

—Lo reconozco —terminó por decir, intentando desviar el tema de conversación—. Confieso que realicé juramentos paganos, prohibidos en la Orden. Merezco ser castigado.

—Ya hablaremos de castigos más tarde —El Patriarca enrolló con cuidado el mapa y lo depositó con el resto. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz—. Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué significó esa ceremonia para Algeiba? ¿Te lo dijo?

—Nada, por lo visto —La amargura se escapó por su boca, al igual que el alma lo hacía de su cuerpo. No quería hablar de aquello. Le dolía—. Yo me desposé como una doncella y él se largó a tocar el pífano entre las ovejas, en mitad de ninguna parte.

—Ya te he dicho que su misión era hacerse pasar por un pastor arcadio y vivir en el pueblo.

—¿Y eso implicaba preñar a una mujer?

La cara del Patriarca varió entre sorpresa y triunfo.

—Creí que no os habíais vuelto a ver desde su partida.

El caballero de Escorpio no contestó. Se llevó la mano al cuello y acarició un colgante tallado en madera, que llevaba bajo la túnica.

—¿Fuiste a su encuentro, no es así?

Cerró los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas. El pecho le ardía de dolor y de ira, y las palabras pugnaban por escapársele de la boca y clavarse en su maestro para obligarlo a callar. Ya no podía soportarlo más y sintió la necesidad de contarlo todo, de aclarar lo sucedido.

—Me envió un mensaje por Melina, la curandera, donde me decía que necesitaba verme. Esperé a que finalizara mi relevo y robé un caballo. Cabalgué durante horas hasta llegar al lugar de la cita. Y sí —lo miró directamente—, allí estaba. Sentado sobre la caja de su armadura.

—¿Estaba solo?

Yolcos se alejó un par de pasos, buscando espacio. Solía hacerlo cuando se sentía acorralado.

—No —cortó categórico.

—Ambos violasteis las órdenes de no mantener el contacto —El caballero de Cáncer se dirigió hacia el escritorio, situado junto a los autómatas—. Esa entrevista pudo haber puesto en peligro la misión. Menudo par de inconscientes.

—¡Habían arrasado el pueblo, por los dioses! —explotó el otro—. Fue una masacre —jadeó al recordarlo—. Las casas ardiendo, los campos arrasados… ¡No era obra humana! —se enfrentó a Sage de nuevo—. Castígame si quieres, _frater_. Pero necesitaba verle. Saber si se encontraba bien. Si…

—Y durante todo este tiempo —el Patriarca abrió la cajita y sacó de ella una figurilla en forma de león. Yolcos se sintió desfallecer cuando lo vio—, te has dedicado a ensuciar su nombre para que yo no averiguara su paradero. Eres muy listo, jovencito.

—No sé dónde está. Tampoco sé que ruta tomó —se encogió de hombros.

Sage colocó el exvoto en la mano a Yolcos y luego le cerró los dedos.

—No fue obra humana, tienes razón.

—Entonces, ¿quién, por Atenea, pudo prender fuego a un pueblo entero? ¿Los dioses gemelos?

—No, no fueron ellos. Según mis cálculos, no se han revelado todavía. Pero en los informes de Algeiba se habla de unos niños que llegaron a la aldea dos noches antes del ataque. Dos niños y una niña que se dirigían a Italia.

El pelirrojo jugueteó con el león, una figurilla destinada a representar al custodio de la casa de Leo.

—¿Crees que era la encarnación de Atenea?

—Es lo más probable —contestó el Patriarca—. Las conjunciones estelares arrojaron datos que me costó interpretar, es cierto. Pero ahora, estoy seguro de que nuestra diosa ya ha tomado cuerpo humano.

—¿Quieres decir que el ataque a la aldea fue con intención de matarla?

—Es lo más probable. Sí.

—Pues si no fueron ese par de bastardos divinos, debió ser obra de la guardiana de Hades. O de alguien muy cercano a ella.

—De haberse manifestado Thánatos o Hypnos, todos nuestros aparatos de observación estelar nos habrían avisado. Pero ella es cauta… y lista. Dos características que la convierten en un ser casi invisible a nuestros ojos.

—Pandora. Esa zorra —gruñó.

—La misma. La que se manifiesta siempre antes que su señor. La que prepara el camino para su reinado.

Yolcos se envaró y se encaró con su maestro.

—Quiero ir a por su cabeza.

—No. Tus órdenes directas son entrenar a tu sucesor.

—¡Yo no puedo dejar ese crimen impune! —gritó—. ¡Quiero vengar a Algeiba!

—¡Por las estrellas del Firmamento, Yolcos! ¿Crees que yo no tengo también ese deseo? ¡Ya he vivido una guerra sagrada, y he visto cómo morían mis compañeros! ¿Por qué crees que mi hermano se recluyó en Jamir y yo he dirigido este Santuario? Se acercan tiempos difíciles, muchacho, y te aseguro que nadie tiene más ganas de matar a los dioses que yo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

La negativa sentó a Yolcos como una patada en las costillas. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó el exvoto en la palma, y estaba seguro que el Patriarca podía escuchar cómo le rechinaban los dientes. Pero tenía razón. Aventurarse a una venganza era un acto estúpido y ya habría tiempo de saldar cuentas.

—Me dijo que su cosmos había mutado —se sentó y apunto el cañón del telescopio a la constelación de Leo—. Que el fuego que llevaba dentro lo estaba devorando, y que terminaría por abrasarlo vivo. No le creí —buscó entre las estrellas la que daba nombre a su amado y se percató de que brillaba con gran intensidad—. Debí imaginarlo. Porque Algeiba nunca miente.

—Era un gran caballero y un hombre excelente. Estoy muy orgulloso de él —susurró Sage.

La estrella mantuvo el brillo unos segundos más, parpadeó y su color se volvió completamente blanco, como si estuviera emitiendo una última pulsión. Yolcos se apartó del visor y apoyó la frente en este, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Recordó entonces el ardor y la pasión del caballero de Leo. Su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos, la calidez de sus manos, el aroma de su pelo. La sensualidad de su voz. Y sobre todo, recordó el sabor de los besos que se dieron en la única noche que estuvieron juntos, la más especial y mágica de toda su vida.

—Se ha ido, _frater_ —murmuró.

—Lo sé, muchacho. Nos ha dejado sin luz.

Se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

—No le pregunté cómo se llamaba su hijo. Estaba tan furioso por verlo en sus brazos que sólo tenía ganas de matarlo. Me sentí desplazado por un cachorro. Por su cachorro.

—Su cachorro está destinado a vestir la armadura de Leo en la Guerra Santa que se aproxima, Yolcos. Por eso Algeiba no volvió al Santuario —le comunicó de forma solemne—. Su camino pasaba por engendrar a su heredero y entrenarlo. Esos son los designios de los dioses.

El pelirrojo acarició la figurilla con devoción, dibujando el lomo, las patas y por último, la cabeza. Al mirar a su maestro asintió, con los ojos devastados, aunque tranquilo. Había perdido a su amado, pero este aún vivía en el cuerpecito de su hijo.

—¿Te dijo cómo se llama?

—Telephos. Pero cuando se integre en la disciplina del Santuario, tomará nombre de estrella.

—Estoy seguro que Algeiba habría elegido Régulus.

—El _Pequeño Rey_. Sí. Es un nombre idóneo.

—O el corazón del León —puntualizó el tesalio. Buscó el punto en el firmamento que correspondía a Régulus y comprobó que la estrella brillaba de forma continua, como si ya hubiera abrazado su destino. Al separarse del visor, Yolcos sintió una súbita curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegaría el joven, y qué tipo de poderes sería capaz de desarrollar.

—¿Quieres ser tú el encargado de su epitafio?

El caballero de Escorpio asintió y le esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—El fue el que me puso el nombre de _Sárkinos_. Quiero devolverle el favor.

—Entonces —se acercó a su discípulo—, Atenea lo guarde en nuestras memorias hasta el fin de los días.

Yolcos se refugió entre los brazos de Sage y se permitió disfrutar de la protección y del calor del guerrero de Cáncer. Notó su mano acariciar su cabellera rebelde, los dedos huesudos le transmitían una ternura que sólo unos pocos habían tenido la dicha de conocer. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sentirse niño, un pequeño demonio de pelo rojo en los brazos del caballero dorado. Le debía todo: su vida, pues lo rescató de una muerte segura cuando lo encontró en la playa, desnutrido y enfermo. Su nombre, porque Yolcos no sabía quienes eran sus padres, y tampoco le importaban. Y su rango, porque confió en las habilidades de Yolcos antes que él mismo, y lo guió en la consecución de la armadura, convirtiéndolo en el guerrero que era. Alzó el mentón y buscó la boca de su maestro; Sage acercó la suya y lo rozó con la misma suavidad con la que siempre lo había tratado en los momentos íntimos y sólo al separarse fue consciente del cambio que se había obrado en su interior. Ya no experimentaba ni rabia ni frustración, y tampoco impaciencia. Era un sentimiento de seguridad y de certeza. De estar preparado para enfrentarse al futuro con garantías de éxito. Cuando miró la figurilla se imaginó a Algeiba observándolo, con sus ojos felinos, allá donde estuviera.

—Espero encontrarme con él.

—Estoy seguro que te estará esperando.

Yolcos sonrió con la misma confianza en sí mismo de siempre. El caballero de Cáncer giró la rueda dentada de nuevo, y el telescopio se retrajo lentamente.

—Le diré a Sísifo que busque el tótem de Leo. Si ha sido ungido con la sangre de Telephos, la armadura responderá cuando el niño esté preparado para vestirla.

—Has elegido al más virtuoso, _frater_. No le volveré a molestar, al menos en una temporada.

El Patriarca lo miró, incrédulo.

—¿Y a qué obedece ese cambio tan drástico?

—He de partir hacia Esparta —le refirió, mientras veía cómo se cerraba la cúpula del observatorio—. Nos han llegado noticias de un muchacho que se encuentra recluido en un orfanato en esa zona, y que presenta poderes que son obra del Maligno. Menuda banda de ignorantes.

—No los critiques, Yolcos. La mejor medicina contra la ignorancia, es el conocimiento. Esperaré impaciente tus noticias.

—Gracias, _frater_.

Y aquella tarde, los aprendices de Yolcos volvieron a vestir el uniforme de reglamento pero él continuó luciendo sus muslos con las túnicas excesivamente cortas. Le daría cuartel a Sísifo pero no demasiado. No por nada lo llamaban _Sárkinos_. Y así sería conocido hasta su muerte.


End file.
